


Cake

by hansolace



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bohn is a needy bottom, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, and Duen is happy to provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolace/pseuds/hansolace
Summary: Rose petals are arranged artfully on the floor surrounding the couch and a banner is pinned haphazardly to the wall directly behind- and if Duen wasn’t so distracted by the way his boyfriend’s ass looks in those shorts, he would screech.‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COME GET YOUR CAKE’Oh my god.
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kari_Kurofai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Kurofai/gifts).



> hello this is the first smut i've written since i was like 16 years old, please forgive me for my many sins. this is, once again, for kari as a thank you for their endless, fantastic spite-driven bohnduen content- please take this filthy, filthy smut and don't judge me too harshly in the group chat i'm trying my best

“I’m back, how was your d- uh, Bohn?”

Only one of Duen’s feet makes it inside the apartment before the bag of takeout he’s brought home with him hits the floor with a light  _ thunk _ . If he could see his face at that moment he would begrudgingly admit that he looks like a startled goldfish, but his own gaping mouth is of little concern when pitted against the sight before him. Bohn, splayed lazily but seductively across the couch with his perky ass in the air and a shit-eating smirk on his face, and were those… booty shorts? Duen squints until he can make out the words decorating the thin, pastel pink material currently cupping his boyfriend’s ass in the dim candlelight. Wait,  _ candlelight _ ? 

He finally looks away from tonight’s main attraction to survey the room beyond the couch. Bohn has clearly gone all out; there are mismatched candles of varying sizes and shapes lit on every surface, a few handfuls of tealights clearly scavenged from their kitchen’s designated trash drawer as well as the fancy scented ones King had bought them as a housewarming gift last year. Rose petals are arranged artfully on the floor surrounding the couch and a banner is pinned haphazardly to the wall directly behind- and if Duen wasn’t so distracted by the way his boyfriend’s ass looks in those shorts, he would  _ screech _ .

_ ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COME GET YOUR CAKE’ _

Oh my god.

“My day was great, thanks for asking. Know what would make it better?” Bohn purrs, lifting his chin coyly to gaze at Duen through his fluttering eyelashes. Damn, he really  _ is _ pulling out all the stops tonight. Duen had been studying feverishly for the past couple of weeks, coming home late with tired eyes and frazzled nerves. He knows that Bohn understands how important his upcoming exams are, but the lack of attention from his boyfriend has clearly been taking a toll on him. Bohn is used to being the centre of his attention and Duen is usually happy to oblige, but the last few weeks had been a struggle to ration out his limited time between schoolwork and a delightfully needy boyfriend. “I… have a feeling you’re about to tell me,” Duen murmurs, latching the door and taking a few steps towards the couch. Bohn smirks.

“Well, you could start with taking these shorts off of me,” he starts, his face turning slightly strained at the end of his sentence. “I could only get these shorts in women’s, and things are getting a little uncomfortably snug if you know what I mean.” Duen snorts, the atmosphere temporarily broken as he walks the rest of the way over to kneel in front of him, cupping his firm ass with one hand and slipping the fingers of his other under the waistband to test the tightness. Bohn lets out a tiny  _ ah _ the moment Duen touches him, his cheeks glowing a soft dusky pink. Duen’s eyes narrow and a smirk grows on his face as he squeezes the roundness of his boyfriend’s butt until the barely audible gasp lengthens into a soft, affected exhale.

“Did you start without me while I was gone?” Duen  _ tsk _ s, sliding the fingers of his other hand further below the waistband of those tight pink shorts, lower and lower to where the pressure of his fingers splayed across the fabric have revealed a telltale disturbance between the swell of Bohn’s asscheeks. He can feel the facets of his boyfriend’s favourite plug, the smooth metal one with a purple jewel on the hilt, and when the tips of his fingers nudge it gently he is rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

“Maaaaaybe,” Bohn draws the word out into a moan as his boyfriend continues to play with the plug inside him, “I just wanted to get you in me as soon as possible.” Duen tugs gently on the end until he gasps, and then pushes it all the way back in before slipping his hand back out of those too-tight shorts and standing up from his spot in front of the couch. He offers his hand to the boy still splayed luxuriously across the cushions and grins when he tilts his head in confusion. “C’mon, I’m not  _ getting in _ anything on this shitty couch.”

Bohn takes the proffered hand and lets it tug him to his feet, pulling Duen in for a belated ‘welcome home’ kiss that turns heated before letting himself be led towards the bedroom. Having not learned their lesson from past hurried stumblings from couch to bed, of course, Bohn knocks his arm against the doorframe and snickers into Duen’s mouth as his boyfriend instinctually cups the banged elbow in one hand and rubs it absentmindedly. Duen feels along the wall with his other hand to flip the light switch as they pass by. Once they make it to the bed Bohn free falls onto the mattress, still chuckling a little, and pulls his boyfriend on top of him. He lets out a little gasp when he hits the mattress and he remembers the current state of his ass, thankful that the give of the duvet softens his landing and only jostles the plug a little. Duen catches his own weight with his hands on either side of Bohn’s head, bending his own down to continue the kiss they had started in the other room. Bohn meets him in the middle and presses their lips together, opening his mouth for his boyfriend at the hot swipe of a tongue across his bottom lip.

Bohn breaks the kiss after a long, heated moment, a thin string of saliva keeping their lips connected as he pants into Duen’s mouth. “Take my shorts off for me, baby?” he breathes, “they’re really starting to hurt.” Duen shifts his weight onto his knees and lifts himself to let his eyes drift down his boyfriend’s body. Those shorts really  _ are _ tight, and Bohn’s cock is straining against the constricting fabric, already sporting a damp spot where the tip of it rests. He slides his hands under Bohn’s loose shirt, pushing it up in one smooth movement as he strokes up the smooth, heated skin of his stomach and then drifts back down to the waistband of those tiny shorts. He hisses out a breath, half relief and half arousal, as Duen slides them down the curve of his ass and the length of his legs until he’s finally free of them. Duen turns the offending article around to huff out a laugh at the words emblazoned across the back. “ _ ‘Cum inside’ _ , huh?”

Bohn whines a little at Duen’s laughter. “Leave me alone,” he pouts. “You’ve been so busy with school recently, and I know it’s important but I was getting desperate. I’ve missed you, y’know?” Duen’s eyes soften and his laugh peters off as he leans down to give his boyfriend’s nose a sweet peck, discarding the shorts on the floor by the bed. “I’m sorry, I know it’s been hard. But today was my last exam, and now you have my undivided attention,” Duen smiles fondly, shifting over to give both cheeks a kiss before landing another on Bohn’s lips and meandering further down. He brushes his lips down his boyfriend’s jaw and settles at the pulse point of his neck, leaving heated kisses as he goes, to take his soft skin between his teeth and  _ suck _ . 

Bohn gasps at the feeling of Duen blooming dark hickies across the expanse of his neck and collarbone, sparks of heat shooting through him as his boyfriend laves across the juncture where neck meets shoulder and breathes hotly against it. He always loves the way the marks look against his skin and the way they feel when he presses his fingers against them long after Duen is finished- loves seeing and feeling these tangible reminders of how much his boyfriend cares for him. He doesn’t stop at his neck either, taking a moment to push Bohn’s shirt up to his neck before dragging his lips even further down to tease at a nipple. Bohn lets out a series of soft, stuttering whines as Duen circles one sensitive bud whilst ghosting a finger against the other, only swapping sides when his ministrations leave it tender, wet and aching. 

He only moves on when Bohn is a whimpering mess, resuming his trail of searing kisses all the way down to his navel. Instead of going even lower as expected, he sits up and gestures for Bohn to get up. “Finally gonna get in me, baby?” He whines, his hardness brushing maddeningly against the sheets as Duen helps him shift further up the bed and turn over onto his stomach. “Not quite yet, love. Now that you’ve finally gotten my undivided attention, don’t you want more than just that?” He responds, running his hands down Bohn’s waist and around the sweet curve of his ass as his boyfriend arches up to meet him like a purring cat. “Don’t you want me to make you feel good?”

Bohn loves him like this. His boyfriend is so shy in public when it comes to giving and receiving affection, he loves that he can bring out this kind of confidence in private. Even if that means more waiting than he would prefer, seeing Duen this way feels like a privilege.

“Whatever you want, baby.” He concedes, as Duen nips at the nape of his neck and leaves another mark there before trailing more wet kisses down the curve of his spine. He stops for a moment once he reaches Bohn’s tailbone, leaving him to wonder for a second before taking a cheeky bite into his ass. “ _ Aaah _ , you  _ fucker! _ ” He half-moans, half-whines into the mattress, heat jolting up his spine as Duen soothes the pink mark left behind with a kiss, and then another, and then with his hands as he kneads the plushness of his ass. He spreads Bohn’s asscheeks open to get a better view of the bejewelled plug still snug in his hole, the gem at the hilt glinting now that it’s exposed to the light of the bedroom. Dropping a kiss to the skin above the jewel, he moves one hand away from massaging Bohn’s ass to play with the plug between his thumb and index finger. He tugs at it until Bohn’s entrance is stretched around the widest part and then pushes it back in as far as it can go, almost mesmerised by the way his hole flutters and contracts around the hard metal of it as he groans out a litany of curses. 

“ _ Ah _ ,  _ fuck _ baby, do that again,” Bohn lets out a whimper as Duen establishes an agonisingly slow rhythm, pulling and pushing the plug whilst still kneading the soft flesh of his ass with his other hand. He continues until Bohn’s moans start getting higher and more desperate, at which point he pushes the plug in as far as it can go before slowly pulling it out, making sure his boyfriend can feel every unforgiving inch of the solid metal toy before leaving him empty. “ _ Nononono  _ m’so empty, put it back in,” Bohn slurs, cheeks rosy and eyes glazed over slightly from where he watches over his shoulder as Duen takes him apart. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Duen teases, giving him a cheeky grin and chuckling softly when his boyfriend growls in frustration. “Do whatever you want, just  _ please _ put something in me,” he begs, Duen’s grin growing before he lowers his head.

Discarding the plug to the side, he moves his free hand back to the other half of his ass to spread him open once more before he blows a cool breath over Bohn’s entrance, still wet with lube from the toy. Bohn whimpers and his hole flutters before he feels Duen’s tongue circle it, laving at the sensitive skin. “ _ Fuck _ ,  _ pleasepleaseplease  _ do that again,” he moans, trying to rut into the bed but being held still by his boyfriend’s steady hands. Duen fumbles with the bedside table, grabbing a half-full tube of lube from the drawer before he continues to tease his entrance, stretched and pink, with the tip of his tongue before dipping it inside and following it with two lubed fingers at once. Bohn lets out a string of desperate, sobbing moans as his boyfriend pumps his fingers in and out of him whilst sucking and licking at his hole, his neglected cock smearing precome against the fabric of the duvet beneath him. He feels around until he hits the spot he’s been looking for, punching a hoarse wail from Bohn’s gut as he squirms and pushes back on the fingers inside him.

“ _ Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme, please, baby, _ ” Bohn’s babbling now, oversensitive and so,  _ so _ close already but not wanting to finish without his boyfriend inside him. Duen grins infuriatingly, “just one more finger, I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” He adds one last digit and waits just a moment for Bohn to calm down a little and adjust to the feeling of the increased pressure inside him before continuing his unforgiving pace with all three, petting down Bohn’s side comfortingly while he whines and claws at the sheets.

When he’s satisfied, Duen pulls out and pats Bohn’s butt gently, helping him turn around to look him in the eye. “Want me to use a condom, love?” Bohn shakes his head and slurs out a hurried  _ no _ , he appreciates him checking but he wants,  _ needs _ , to feel his boyfriend come apart inside him. It’s been two weeks since they’d last found the time to do this properly, and he wants everything Duen has to give him. After grabbing a pillow to put under the small of Bohn’s back and rubbing his one free, non-lubed hand down his trembling sides, gives him a soft peck on the lips. “Everything okay?” Bohn gives him a soft grin and an affirmative nod, “I’d be much more okay if you would get in me already.” Duen lets out an amused huff before covering his length with a generous amount of lube and pulling Bohn’s legs around his waist.

A groan is punched out of him as Duen pushes inside, his own untouched cock twitching and letting out another spurt of precome at the feeling he’s been waiting so long for. He tightens his legs around his boyfriend’s hips as he bottoms out and gives him a moment to adjust. It isn't long before he’s nudging at Duen with his ankles, greedy for more. “C’mon baby, I’m ready,” he wheedles, barely finishing his sentence before Duen’s first thrust pushes a gasp out of him. Bohn encourages him with a string of soft whines as he pumps in and out of him, setting a steady pace and angling his hips to slide in as deep as possible. 

_ God _ , Bohn has missed this, missed his boyfriend’s touch; the intimacy of the connection between the two of them that is Duen pushing so far inside him that it’s like the two of them have become one whole. Bohn babbles sweet, nonsensical encouragements in Duen’s ear as he begins to speed up, aiming his thrusts deliberately at that sweet spot that sends bolts of heat through him. Duen moves his hand to his boyfriend’s neglected length only to have it batted away. “No baby, I wanna come like this, I just need a little more,” Bohn’s hands come up to knead desperately at Duen’s shoulders as he speeds up, slamming into him in an unforgiving rhythm, his untouched cock soaked with precome and bobbing between them. “C’mon baby, want you to fill me up,” he hiccups as Duen’s thrusts start to stutter and become more and more desperate. He’s so,  _ so _ close, and all it takes is Duen’s guttural groan as he pushes in deep and spills inside him for him to come apart between them.

They stay like that for a while, gasping as Duen pants into Bohn’s shoulder and tries to stop himself from dropping all his weight down onto him. Bohn tightens his legs around him and whines when he tries to move. “I don’t want it all to spill out, it’s been so long, just wanna keep you inside a little longer,” he pouts, wiggling around a little as Duen giggles at his shamelessness before his eyes light up with an idea. “How ‘bout I just plug you back up, baby?”

At Bohn’s enthusiastic agreement, he pulls out gingerly and replaces his now soft length with the jewelled plug from earlier, settling his body next to him and pulling him over to lie against his chest. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you much attention the past few weeks,” he whispers, kissing Bohn’s fluttering eyelids gently and petting his sweat-damp hair. “S’okay,” Bohn murmurs against the skin of his chest, already dozing a little. They’re quiet for a while, content just to listen to each other breathe, until Duen remembers something.

“Bohn…”

“Yeah, babe?”

“You realise it isn’t my birthday, right?” 

“Oh… yeah, I just saw the banner online and thought it was funny,” Bohn cackles.

_ Ah, of course _ .

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank u to hyacinthssoul for looking through the first part of this for me when i was feeling insecure, if the second half is bad nobody can be blamed but myself!  
> feel free to come talk to me on twitter @smalljoongie


End file.
